


【CM】On the other side#34

by air1821



Category: Cristiano Ronaldo/Lionel Messi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 16:10:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20745005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/air1821/pseuds/air1821





	【CM】On the other side#34

#35  
还没走出长长的通道，Messi已经看到Neymar在尽头处站着，手臂交叉，双腿分立，站得像一座铁塔。他觉得有点好笑，但也不敢笑得太明显，他还是得考虑Neymar的心情，防止他在公共场所爆炸。  
金球奖颁奖典礼的次日早晨，当全世界还沉浸于讨论在Cristiano Ronaldo再夺金球，离宿敌Messi只差一步之遥的热门话题时，Messi无奈地拿着手机苦着脸，Neymar在电话里面哭得很大声。那声音大到即便Messi没有开免提，旁边的人依然能听得清清楚楚。  
“你就是这样，Leo，你一看到Ronaldo就跟他跑了！甚至……甚至都没跟我说一声！也不给我打个电话！“  
“事实上，Ney，是Cris跟着我跑出来，我并没有……”Messi心虚地辩解着声音越来越轻。  
“啊啊啊啊！你又有叫他Cris了！你知道你这样是不对的吧！Leo，你跟我说过些什么？你不是说好了要专注于踢球吗？你都拒绝了年轻又可爱的我！”  
“那个……Ney，拒绝你其实跟踢球没有什么关系。”Messi揉揉眉心又摸摸鼻子。不会说谎对他而言真的是个大问题，但没在此刻保持沉默，他也觉得有些抱歉。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！Cristiano就是一个魔鬼！他把你变得这么冷酷无情这么鬼迷心窍！”  
“喂！Neymar，注意你的言行！”在一旁默默听了半天的Cris，实在无法忍受自己被人用这怎么尖刻的言辞控诉，终于出声彰显存在感。他费了老大劲才挣来这么一个和Leo一起醒来的早上，全被巴西人这通破电话给搅和了。  
“是啊，Silva，你不应该这么说Cris，他是个好人……”一个弱弱的声音从手机里传出来，但很快被Neymar大声的控诉掩盖了.  
"Ronaldo！你这样太不体面了！简直就是犯规！要吃红牌的你知道吗！”  
“等等……”Cristiano眯起眼，露出一丝诡异的微笑，在Messi茫然的注视中，轻巧地抽走了他的手机,打开了免提。“James,是你吗？你在那边吗？“  
那个手机似乎被冻住了，陷入真空般的静寂，偶尔传出一些令人遐想的、悉悉索索的声音。Leo的眼睛睁得不能更圆，一万分惊讶地看着Cris。Cris擎着手机，仿佛拿着胜利的筹码，朝Leo得意地挤了挤眼睛。  
大概过了有三年那么久吧，James怯怯的声音才从手机里传出来，“Hi，Cris，昨天颁奖之后我跟Silva一起去喝了酒……”  
“是吗？歌剧院附近有几家的葡萄酒真的很不错。”Cris的声音里都透着欢欣和畅快，他像个热心的大哥一样鼓励着自己年轻的队友，“James，没什么，放假就应该这样，你们玩得开心。”  
在上扬的音调和祥和的气氛中，Cris果断地挂掉了电话，将手机还给了还在发愣的Leo。  
“所以……Ney和James……他们……”Leo努力组织着语言，试图让自己看上去只是正常的关心，而不是在八卦，但Cris显然没什么心思去管别人的事，他一边凑过来亲吻Leo的眼角和脸颊，一边解开了睡衣的带子。  
被压在枕头上疯狂亲吻的前一刻，Leo愣愣地想，被挂掉电话的Ney，现在的脸色一定很难看，哦……可怜的James。  
嗯……那时的Neymar，与现在眼前的Neymar，应该是拥有同款愤怒+委屈+不甘心的表情吧。  
Messi朝着他挥挥手，尽量让自己看上去又坦然又大方。  
“Leo，我觉得你的表情很不正常。”Neymar嘴里嘟嘟囔囔，但这不妨碍他完成拥抱Leo的固定步骤，“我觉得你在嘲笑我。”他还是一样喜欢趴在Leo耳朵边上说话，说得热热痒痒的。  
Leo忍不住笑出声来，”怎么会呢？Ney,我怎么会嘲笑你。”  
“你不是正在笑吗？！”Neymar已经连暴跳的心气都没有了，短暂的炸裂之后，是无力地沮丧，他摇着头，一脸无药可救的神情，拖着Leo的箱子就走，“你真的是，一看到Cristiano就跑了，一跟他睡就变坏了。”  
Leo抿着嘴老实地听他啰嗦，对这种年轻人的情感宣泄抱以理解。只是在上他的车之前，微笑着说了一句，”对了，坏人Cristiano让我跟你说，对James好一点。“  
Neymar奶油朱古力颜色的脸，现在像是混了草莓，他拉上车门，恨恨地说，“Leo Messi，你真的被带坏了！”  
“我本来就很坏的。”Leo熟练地从置物盒里翻出糖果，扔进嘴里嚼着，嘎嘣嘎嘣，脆甜爽快。  
窗外是巴塞罗那晴朗的冬日，阳光轻薄透明地洒在树叶上，在轻风中摇曳成闪亮的金边，流云轻盈地从灰蓝色的天空掠过，也掠过所有建筑、道路和人群。Leo感到一种前所未有的轻松，仿佛胸口那块压了好久的大石头，突然粉碎无形了，那些昏暗的、阴沉的、杂乱的尘絮，也从脑海中消失了。  
于是，在Neymar恐怖的哼唱声中，他毫不介意地睡着了。  
\--------------------------------------------  
Cristiano是一个人回到马德里的，在上飞机之前，他已经收到了Davis用推特私信发过来的辞职信。金发小子似乎成功地凭借他从自家老板那里蹭到的热度，接到了不错的电影片约，导演很有名，是个思想文艺身材健美的法国帅哥。  
法国片应该是很香艳的那种吧，Cris瘪瘪嘴，那小子从来都不会亏待自己。他本来想打个电话，，祝他前程似锦生活幸福，但想了想，还是只在私信里回了一句“谢谢你，Davis。"  
那家伙像是24小时都在线一样，立刻回过来，“Be happy with your enemy!"  
当Cristiano于夜晚10点回到家中，灯也不开直接投向柔软又空旷的沙发时，他又默默地在心里把这句话念了一遍，然后不可控制地想念起他亲爱的敌人。他把头埋在垫子里发出不明意味的、低沉的闷呻。  
被Neymar吵醒的那天，他们一直在床上待到下午，才起来各自处理了一些工作上的事情，之后一起在湖边的露天花园里吃了茶点。天算不上很晴，地上还有昨夜的积雪，透过云层渗下来的朦胧亮光照在雪地上，又反射回来，斑驳轻柔地覆盖在Leo柔软的头发上。他安静地吃着小蛋糕，冬天的花园里没有鲜花，各种形状可爱的叶子都将影子投在他身上，他变得绚烂而复杂。  
这个精致的小花园，是他们决定买下这家酒店最大的理由之一。酒店的名字是Cris改的。  
Ampelos是希腊神话里变成了葡萄藤的美丽少年，他与酒神Dionysus相恋，却因为只身去狩猎被恶灵驱使的公牛撞死。Dionysus伤心欲绝，他用鲜花覆盖少年的躯体，唱起哀伤的挽歌，甚至因为自己的永生不朽而痛彻心扉。他试图在放荡的轮舞中寻找安慰，像很多他的神仙朋友一般用新欢忘却旧爱。但最终，他还是走不出悲伤的牢狱，众神将Ampelos变成了一根葡萄藤，Dionysus拥抱着爱人的化身，用它结出的葡萄酿出了珍贵的琼浆。  
当Cris满怀感触地讲述着这个故事的时候，Leo在躺椅上满足地晒着太阳，他用那双极其无辜的大眼睛望着Cris，犹豫地问道：“那么我死了会变成一颗足球吗？”  
Cris崩溃地在心里翻了一个白眼，Leo仿佛从来都get不到他讲故事的重点，但那却又是他最可爱的地方，“不，你不会死，你也不会变成足球。”  
“但是你喜欢足球啊……就像那个什么神仙，他喜欢葡萄。”Leo翻了个身，将自己蜷成猫的样子，埋起头呼呼地笑着。  
直到现在Cris都不知道Leo到底是否真的明白了那个故事，正如他至今也不知道，他们是否重新在一起了。  
即便在花园里喝茶聊天的气氛是那么和睦，即便随后夜幕降临时的拥抱和亲吻那么炙热，即便他们对彼此的躯体和灵魂，依然有明显的，不可割舍的迷恋，但Leo没有回答那个悬而未决的问题，Cris也没有去催促他。他们好像突然回到了20出头的时候，只贪图眼前可抱住的欢愉，不去想任何其他事情。  
但当短暂的、与世隔绝的假日结束，他们必须各自带着行李，搭乘不同时间的航班，回到各自的营地。盲目的及时行乐中积累的后遗症，会在分开后不久集中爆发，让人感到愧悔和煎熬。  
Cris握紧了手机，思考着要不要给Leo发一个消息，要怎样说才显得自然不做作，这时手机突然像只兔子一样在手里弹动起来，发出响亮的提示音。  
“安全到了吗？”来自于Leo Messi的问候十分简单，却仿佛一道温柔的月光，让整个房间都亮起来。  
Cris一口气打了好几排字，想了想又删掉了，”到了，你呢？“  
“嗯，我准备睡了，明天要训练。"  
Cris几乎能从这个回答里，看到Leo靠在他那个软绵绵的枕头上，拿着手机，认真打字的样子。  
“嗯，早点休息。”  
Leo等了大概3分钟，等来这么一个回答，有些意外，这么克制，不太像Cris。  
第二条讯息立刻来了，“我周末去找你。”  
“好。”Leo弯起嘴角笑了，他想他应该会做一个好梦。  
\----------------------------------------------------  
重新开始的一年，似乎带走了Leo所有的坏运气，他的身体状况越来越好，呕吐的症状已经不怎么出现了，现在他甚至三周都不记得给Poser博士打一个电话。许久以前那种精神充沛、轻松自如吗，可以敏锐地发现并解决一切的感觉，又重新回到他的身体里。对此，Cristiano戏称，这是他无私奉献，为巴萨10号提供了充足的养分。  
在手机里听到这句话的时候，Leo心里隐隐有些奇怪的感觉。这样的玩笑对于从前的他们而言，太过于促狭，但对于现在的他们来说，又过于亲密。  
是的，他们没有继续从前的关系，但似乎开启了另一种奇怪的关系。  
他们的约会比从前更为频密，穿白色球衣的敌人会在极其紧张的休息时间里，固执地打飞的来巴塞罗那，疯狂地干个一晚上，然后第二天清早又飞回马德里。Leo一度感到很担心，担心他这样会透支，但是看看咬得很紧的进球榜又觉得自己的担心很多余。  
Cris是如此神出鬼没、需索无度，让Leo有种热恋中的错觉。为了防止Neymar大咧咧地闯入，他不得不更换了密码锁，但其实这也是他心虚多虑，Neymar现在一有空就往马德里跑。仔细想来，他们两个同一天生日的人，平常看上去性格天差地别，在某些事情上却极为相似。  
在门口看到熟悉的尖头皮鞋时，Leo扁了扁嘴，说不上是有些嫌弃还是有些期待。走到客厅，果然看到奢华光鲜的Cristiano坐在沙发上，释放着与他粗放舒适的家居环境格格不入的光芒，而且他手上竟拿着一本巴萨的会刊，看得津津有味。  
Leo连招呼都懒得跟他打，径直到冰箱去拿啤酒。但Cris一点也不在乎他的怠慢，自说自话地发表着点评。  
“帅气优雅热情富有幽默感?你确定你们做会刊的人，真的了解Gerard吗?"  
Leo回过头看着Cris挑衅的神情，敷衍地陪着笑，他知道，那人不过是没话找话说。”  
“如同之前的每一周一样，这一周的Messi再次闪耀绿茵场，我不知道大家伙会不会有看腻的一天。梅西不是当今足坛最佳，而是史上最佳，我们要做的就是欣赏和享受……啧啧啧！这会刊就是Rakitić本人做的吧……”Cris夸张地发出咂嘴的声音，眼睛直勾勾地盯着Leo，他很想得到回应，他全身上下每个细胞都在表达这个诉求。  
Leo在他的对面坐下来，咔嚓一声，轻松地打开手里的啤酒，在做这些动作的过程中，他的眼神保持与Cris对视，又清澈又执拗。他自顾自地喝了一口啤酒，发出享受的声音，还伸出舌头上舔着嘴唇上的泡沫。  
Cris听见了火山喷发的声音，就在他自己的脑子里、他意识到，自己还去扯那些细枝末节，试图营造什么愉悦轻松的气氛，是多么没必要。他扔下那本荒谬的会刊，直接扑了过去。  
啤酒洒在了地上沙发上和Leo的身上，Cris甚至过分地用拿充溢着泡沫的液体充当润滑剂。他就在沙发上把Leo的腿举了起来，举得很高，然后狠狠地进入到最深的里面。他们已经对彼此的身体过分熟悉，但却没有丝毫重复的厌倦感，每一次都像是新的一样。为确认彼此存在的身份，不厌其烦地抚摸，不顾一切地交合，不受控制地沉沦。  
Leo大声地呻吟着，他已经不怎么感到害羞了，或许是因为家的环境让他觉得安全，或许是纯粹的肉欲关系更加轻松，虽然他也想避免这种一见面就发情的相处模式但，他必须承认，他并没有想用哪个下午或深夜跟Cris好好聊下天。当他们不知所措的时候，他就开始引诱，用他自己的方式，那很奏效，他知道。  
他们在沙发上弄得满身是汗和啤酒的味道，然后又不讲卫生地在地板上来了一回。Cris从Leo的背上翻下来，四仰八叉地躺在地上喘气，眼睛因过度的热烈有些失神，但还是亮晶晶的。  
“我一会儿……就得走，明天早上…有个活动……要去。”他呼呼地喘着气，话说得断断续续。  
“嗯……不吃个晚饭吗？”Leo的声音变得沙哑微弱，像是被盐水浸泡过，虽然身体比从前好了，体力的短板却不会就此变长。”  
“去机场吃吧。”Cris说得好像行程很急，但他也并没有立刻起身，仿佛这地板很舒服，想多赖一会儿，又好像在等什么。“  
“你知道我的生日快到了吧。”过了好几分钟他像是感觉Leo快要睡着了，不满意地撞了撞他的胳膊，提醒着这件重要的事。  
"嗯，生日快乐。“Leo含含糊糊地说着，他真的快要睡着了，”要不我送你一件巴萨的球衣吧。新赛季的，鉴于你上次趁我受伤，强行给我套了那件讨厌的衣服。“  
Cris转过头，很诧异，Leo居然记得而且居然如此记仇。果然世人并不了解真正的Leo Messi。  
“我有想要的东西。”Cris撑起身来，开始井然有序地穿衣服，从把内裤从沙发底下摸出来开始。  
Leo还是没有应他，反正他会继续往下说的，Cris总是能非常直接完整地提出要求，且不容拒绝。  
“过两天你会知道的，我想要的东西。”同来时一样奢华优雅的Cris，走出去的时候留下了一个神秘的暗示。  
Leo站在客厅前的走道里，眯着眼看着他走出去，背影挺拔，步履轻快，仿佛每一步都朝着太阳而去，仿佛一个梦境一般完美。  
那个神秘的暗示，在三天后揭晓了答案。Leo收到了来自马德里的信，信封上还有Cris歪歪扭扭的签名。他把信塞进训练包里，然后进屋洗澡、喝啤酒、还看了一会儿电视，最终还是拆开了。  
信封里只有一套联程机票，从巴塞罗那到里斯本再到丰沙尔，Leo盯着那个终点看了好一会儿，有种“终究如此"的宿命感。他不知道Cristiano想要什么，但他明白自己此刻所想，，如果可以，他是愿意给他一切的。


End file.
